


Until Sundown

by JustJasper



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJasper/pseuds/JustJasper
Summary: The heat of the Western Approach, broken by rain. The smell of wet earth in the air, the damp flagstones of the Keep. A little time to rest.Rest, Dorian thinks, laughs breathlessly into the pillow.





	Until Sundown

**Author's Note:**

> No beta please forgive typos etc, feel free to point them out.

The heat of the Western Approach, broken by rain. The smell of wet earth in the air, the damp flagstones of the Keep. A little time to rest.

Rest, Dorian thinks, laughs breathlessly into the pillow. The Bull slides his cock excruciatingly slowly into him, the weight of his huge body pressed to his back, almost upon him. Never too much, not quite overwhelming, but their bodies hot and sticky even with the cooling downpour.

A fanciful thing, to get lost in the Bull. Here he can, a world away from Tevinter, where every fuck required him to be alert, aware; he learnt the hard way. Here, in a corner of Griffon Wing Keep in a claimed bedchamber, the fallout from discovery is gossip, and little more.

“Are you intending to take all day?” Dorian says, as the Bull pulls out just as slowly, dragging each inch free with infuriating patience.

The Bull leans down to kiss Dorian's shoulder, careful with the horn that touches the back of his head.

“Do you want me to?”

More kisses, wet and open-mouthed along his shoulder, the top of his back.

“I could fuck you until sundown.”

“You couldn't,” Dorian says, gasps into the pillow again. The Bull's huge hand slides up his sweaty thigh to wrap around his cock, slow strokes to match his slow thrusts.

“Wouldn't it be fun to try, though?”

Dorian has been fucked plenty; good, satisfying fucks that he thinks fondly on. But the Bull, something about the Bull is without compare. His size, of course, his girth, the heavy weight of his balls against Dorian's backside. Something else, though. Significance. Perhaps he's—

Something else to think on, instead of a dangerous thought; the way the Bull's cock feel inside him. Huge, hot, slathered generously in oil today, pressing into him after two huge fingers opened him up. Teasingly slow, but in the best way. He can hardly say he likes it best, as he'd just as happily have the Bull pound him viciously into the mattress, but there is such immense pleasure in the indulgence of a whole afternoon spent in the Bull's company, speared upon his cock.

The Bull's nails graze Dorian's inner thigh, cock abandoned. He doesn't need a hand, after all; the Bull's favourite trick, to make him come just by fucking him. Perhaps today, if he ever gets around to finishing. The Bull is in no hurry, pressing deep with each pass.

Dorian is so full already, each stroke met with a breathless moan, but something new; the Bull's cock, thick – thicker, each time he presses forward. The Bull grunting each time he does, and Dorian, in sudden clarity, _wants_.

“I can feel your knot,” he groans.

“Yeah, fuck,” the Bull grunts. He presses the swell of his knot against Dorian, holds himself there. “We've been at it a while.”

“Venhedis, I want it.”

Dorian is sure he can feel the Bull's cock twitch inside him.

“We might really be here until sundown if you take it,” he says, kissing his shoulder again. Dorian arches his neck, mindful of the horn, so he can kiss the Bull proper. Yes, _yes_.

“I want it.”

He has known about it, of course; it's hard to amass a selection of terrible qunari-themed erotica under one's bed without encountering vivid descriptions, ridiculous depictions of qunari knots, though he'd thought it was a merely a rumour that had gained traction, until the Bull confirmed it for truth. How to react to the staple of his teenage fantasies turning out to be real?

And here now, a truth on the cusp of becoming a reality. The Bull pausing to assess the state of things, the state of Dorian against him, pressing back against the swell of his knot.

“Once it's inside you, it's not going to come out for a while.”

“I'm already sold on the idea,” Dorian says, and the Bull laughs and strokes his hand along Dorian's sternum, down to rest against his stomach.

“Alright. Relax for me, big guy.”

The knot is a little bigger than the rest of the Bull's cock, already a considerable girth, and the pressure is dull and throbbing as the Bull presses his knot against him. He thrusts steadily, until they can both feel Dorian's body start to give.

Suddenly, its inside. Dorian yelps, flinching at the sudden fullness. The Bull holds him close with his hand on his belly, gentling him.

“You okay?”

“Yes, kaffas, oh...”

The Bull pulls back, and Dorian's body resists until he can be mindful to relax, and the knot pops free with an obscene sound.

“Fuck,” the Bull breathes.

He fucks his knot into Dorian again, the stretched rim of his hole aching with the pleasure of taking and missing that fullness over and over. He can't adjust, as the knot swells incrementally, progress slower each time the Bull pushes it inside, the sensation sharper each time he pulls free.

“Look at you, taking it so well. Going to knot you properly in a minute, Dorian, you ready?”

“Bull, _please_.”

He thinks they've taken too long and missed their opportunity, when the Bull presses forward again and Dorian's body can't take the great swell of his knot. He whimpers, whines pathetically; he _wants_ , he wants this.

“Relax,” the Bull murmurs, kisses the shell of his ear.

“Give me your knot, Bull!”

The Bull forces his knot into Dorian, and Dorian yells. Instinctively he tries to pull away, he's too full, it's too much, but he's stuck fast.

“Hey, I've got you,” the Bull pants.

“It's so big,” Dorian groans. The Bull laughs, holding Dorian tight to him.

“I'm gonna come inside you,” he grunts, thrusting minutely – hardly moving at all, but each tiny movement sending sparks of pleasure through Dorian. “There's gonna be a lot, it'll be messy when I pull out later.”

“Oh, you know how much I like when you come in me.”

“Shit, yeah. You're so good Dorian, so fucking good—”

The Bull comes, and Dorian can feel it; he can feel the shuddering of his body, can feel the throbbing of his cock and his spills, feels the Bull's pounding pulse in his knot, inside him. It goes on for minutes, the Bull shuddering and moaning against him, grinding against his backside, knot throbbing as he fills him full.

“Fuck,” the Bull gasps. “You ready to come?”

“Yes!”

The Bull reaches for Dorian's painfully hard cock and wraps his hand around it, strokes him steadily. Dorian can still feel the Bull throbbing inside him. The Bull still grunts intermittently, hips jerking.

“Are you still coming?”

“Like I said, there's a lot.”

Dorian moans, long and loud from his chest as he comes over the Bull's hand, hips jerking, a twinge of pain each time he pulls away from the knot lodged firmly inside him. It's blinding in it's intensity, the Bull still twitching against him, filling him up.

“You alright?” the Bull asks, as Dorian pants, limp in the aftermath. Their bodies throb together, almost unbearable sparks of pleasure, his body so sensitive.

“Good. I never thought...” His body squeezes around the Bull, who breathes hard against Dorian's shoulder. “How long will it stay?”

“Not sure. You definitely okay?”

“I'm fine, stop worrying,” Dorian says, annoyance and affection in one. “As long as nobody comes calling. Sorry Inquisitor, I can't come speak with you right now, I'm stuck on a giant qunari cock.”

“There are worse places to be stuck.”

After they fuck, Dorian usually likes the Bull to stay inside him until he starts to go soft. That feeling of fullness is blissful, and sometimes they'll doze still joined before they have to move and get comfortable.

This is different – oh, he's incredible full, but the knot is persistent, no sign of softening. His body throbs around it, still sending jolts of pleasure through him. The Bull responds to his little gasps and murmurs of pleasure with kisses and gentle words in response.

“My knot making you feel good?”

Dorian groans, thrusting his hips minutely, his cock twitching back to life. The Bull rolls and flicks his nipples, sending pleasure through him as Dorian reaches to stroke his cock. How does the Bull make this so easy? His body sings with him, pleasure and orgasm so easy, his body alight with want and need as the Bull's knot keeps throbbing inside him.

He strokes himself until he comes again, whining as his body spasm around the Bull.

“Maker,” he laughs breathlessly, “you're incredible.”

“You're sweet,” the Bull says, and kisses him.

“Could you come again?”

“Nah, I'm probably done for a day or so. I gave you everything.”

Dorian heart does a strange little thing at that, as he turns his face a little into the pillow.

“Well, the effort is appreciated.”

The Bull settles down behind him, his huge body framing Dorian's, so many miles of skin pressed together. They doze like that, the Bull's knot still stuck fast in Dorian.

Eventually, as the sky begins to change outside, they wake slowly. Dorian feels an absolute thrill to find them still knotted.

“How long...?”

“An hour, maybe?” The Bull yawns. “I think the knot's shrinking now.”

Dorian pulls away experimentally – a sudden, dull ache, still stuck.

“Just wait. It'll be easier in a while.”

“Alright,” Dorian murmurs. The Bull puts kisses against his neck, huge fingers spreading through his hair.

“Have you done this with many people?”

“Only for breeding. Not outside of the Qun. Tend to need a lot of time.”

_Only me_ , Dorian thinks, heat creeping into his cheeks at the thought.

Eventually is ends, relief and reluctance in the thing. The Bull pulls free, Dorian's body eager to expel him. After his shrinking knot and his softening cock, a flood of thick seed, making a mess of Dorian's thighs and the bedsheets.

He sits and then stands shakily, stretching his arms high over his head.

“There's so much,” Dorian says, as he feels the Bull's come sliding down his thighs. The Bull, smiling so gently, pulls him close and kisses him deeply.

“You like that?”

“You know I do.”

He does, oh, the filth of the thing. Unashamed.

“We'll do it again,” Dorian says.

“Yeah?”

“I'll set you on fire if this is the only time you stuff me this well.”

“I'll keep that in mind.”

 


End file.
